Evangeline
by lepetitchat
Summary: After losing her best friend, Evangeline suffered each dull day in the royal court. But, when the mysterious town sorceress reveals a long hidden secret, her life is turned upside down as she is led on the adventure of a lifetime. its good, read it XD.


Evangeline

by Catherine Caputo

"Come on Evi, hurry up or you'll get lost out here!"

A young girl, no more than seven, stumbled and begrudgingly tried to keep up with her friend through the dense underbrush. Her long, sun gold hair got ensnared in the protruding thorns and her dainty feet would sometimes get stuck in the thick mud. " Avery wait! Please, don't leave me!" Her companion turned around and observed her helpless situation. He walked up and took her tiny hand in his. "You know I will never leave you alone." The little girl beamed back up, " I know," she whispered, and squeezed his hand. The two continued on, hand in hand, until they finally reached the edge of the forest and stepped out into a vast clearing. The girl smiled, happy to be out of the dark forest and fell back onto a soft patch of grass. The boy followed suit and plopped down next to her, then turned to look up at the stunning pastel sunset. She could not help but admire her friend. Although they were the same age, he was still a head taller than her. His soft brown hair fell lightly across his young face, and his warm green eyes sparkled in the light like emeralds. The boy was strong and kind, and despite his young age, his bravery and courage well surpassed his years. She sighed contentedly. Both of them lay there for a while, just happy to be in each other's presence. "I wish we could stay here forever," the girl said lightly. She loved these long summer days, and enjoyed them while she could, but she knew that it wouldn't last. Soon she would start spending her days learning and practicing royal court etiquette, how to address people politely, and which fork was for what dish. Everything a proper princess should be taught. At such a young age, the thought of ruling over an entire kingdom was overwhelming and perhaps a bit frightening. The boy seemed to sense her thoughts and said "You know Evi, we still have the whole summer to play together! Think of all amazing places we could explore, and all of the fun we'll have!" She gave him a half hearted smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Promise me that this will be the best summer we've ever had, and that we'll play together everyday!" The tiny girl held out her pinkie towards the boy. "I promise," He said, wrapping his pinkie around hers. The girl grinned widely, then returned to staring at the slowly approaching sunset. Suddenly, the boy got up and and looked anxiously in the direction of town. "Uh oh! Evi, I'd better get going or Mama and Papa are going to get mad at me again for missing supper. You can get get back to the castle alright on your own right?" "Oh, Ok." She said, disappointed. "Yeah i'll be fine." The elaborate and huge castle was pretty hard to miss, and it wasn't really that far away. "I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" she asked hopefully. "Of course! We made a promise, didn't we?" He smiled at her. " Bye Evi! see ya!" "Bye Avery!" She called back, and watched him walk off out into the distance.

Suddenly, everything went pitch black. "Hello? Hello,is anybody there?" said the small, confused girl.

"Evangeline..." A voice called from the darkness.

"Evangeline..."

There is was again. ' Wait,' thought the girl. She

knew that voice...' that was the voice of...AVERY!'

"Avery! Avery where are you?" She looked around desperately trying to find her friend.

"Evangeline...why didn't you save me? It's all your fault."

"No!" she sank down to her knees and started to sob.

"No...No!...I didn't mean to!"

"It's all your fault Evangeline."

"STOP IT!"

"Evangeline...Evangeline...Evangeline..."

"Evangeline..."

"EVANGELINE WAKE UP!"

Evangeline Rose woke with a start and shot up in bed. cold sweat was dripping down her forehead and her heart was racing in her chest." You were tossing and thrashing M' lady. You looked like you were having some horrible nightmare!"

"What?" she asked startled. "Oh, uh...yes, yes you're right...it was just a nightmare. And for the last time Victoria, call me Evangeline!"

"Oh right! Sorry M' la- I mean Evangeline." She said as she exited the room, leaving Evangeline alone with her thoughts. She had been having that dream again. The same dream that had haunted her almost every night since the fateful day eight years ago, the summer before she started her royal training. That one day held great significance for two reasons. One, was that this was the day that was replayed so frequently in her dreams every night. And two, was that that was the last time she had ever seen Avery Huntington...alive.


End file.
